


Love, Lies,  and Green Bean Casserole - An Urbine Holiday

by KCgirl



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Urbine - Fandom
Genre: Chris gets caught in a lie, Chris loves Karl, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Karl is a little nervous meeting the parents, Karl loves Chris, Karl loves green bean casserole, M/M, Urbine - Freeform, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/pseuds/KCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Karl go to the Pine home for a  little holiday dinner. As so often happens at holiday events, things do not go exactly as planned.</p><p> </p><p>I dedicate this to all of my fellow Urbine lovers. I don't own Chris or Karl. Wish I did tho :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karl stood at the sink, straightening his collar and checking his hair. He was nervous. He felt, rather than saw, Chris standing in the bathroom doorway as he checked himself out from different angles.

“You can’t improve on perfection.” Chris smiled as he came to stand behind his lover.

“You think I look alright?” Karl asked the question seriously. He was wearing a Christmas red knit sweater over his expensive button-down shirt. The color made his dark hair seem even darker, and brought out ruddy undertones in his skin.

“You look and smell awesome.” Chris declared. “I might have to skip dinner and eat you instead.” He flashed a mischievous grin and bit down gently on Karl’s earlobe.

“We can save that for later,” Karl winked as Chris wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist from behind and looked at his reflection. 

“I was thinking we could just clear the table and do it right there in my parent’s dining room. That room never gets any action.”

“That’s disgusting.” Karl told him, raising a disapproving eyebrow, and breaking free of the embrace as he went in search of his shoes.

“Well, when you look this gorgeous I can’t help myself. I never thought sweaters were sexy but, damn…”

“Maybe I should change it. Does it look cheesy?” Karl moved to take off the garment, and Chris grabbed his hand. “What...no! You look great. I feel way underdressed now.” Chris glanced down at his own blue polo as Karl sighed. 

“I’m...I just want to make a good impression, that’s all.”

Chris felt a swell of love at the idea that Karl was this nervous about having dinner with his parents.

“You’ve met my parents before, babe, What’s the big deal about…”

“That was at a premier Chris. There were loads of people there, and it was for all of ten minutes. And I was married then.” Karl pulled away and set down on the edge of the bed.

“Now I’m going to their home, and I’m sleeping with their son. This is different.”

“You love their son. That’s what matters.”

Chris sat down next to the dark-haired man and took his hand, threading their fingers together. 

“Do they know that?” Karl turned to look at him with a serious expression. “Have you told them…”

“You’re making it sound like I’m some young naive thing that you’re taking advantage of. They know how I feel about you Karl. They know you make me happy.”

Karl watched him, and then without a word, leaned over to kiss Chris’s lips. “You make me happy, too. Every day.”

The younger man felt his eyes prick with tears, hearing the almost desperate tone in Karl’s voice.

“I just want.. I want them to like me. I don’t want them to think that I’m some self-absorbed prick who’s going through a midlife crisis or…”

“Wow.” Chris interrupted Karl in surprise. “You don’t cut yourself any breaks, huh? That’s pretty harsh.”

“I was married for a long time Chris. Now all of a sudden I’m…”

“But it’s not all of a sudden. I know that.” Chris reached up to caress Karl’s cheek and the other man leaned into the touch. “My parents are going to love you. Just turn on the charm and those manners. My mother will be eating out of your hand.”

“You’re the charming one. I’m just good at telling stories.” Karl was staring down at his hands, but allowed Chris to turn his face until the two were looking at each other.

“You are amazing, and hot, and probably the funniest guy I know. I can’t wait for them to get to know the person who made me fall in love. Really fall in love...for the first time.”

Chris pulled him into a tight embrace, and Karl wondered how he’d been able to live without this man for so many years. Moving to LA to live with Chris was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

“You ready to go, handsome?” Chris asked. The feeling of those full lips moving against the shell of his ear made Karl shiver. He nodded and allowed Chris to lead him out of bedroom. 

 

As they drove up the long driveway of Chris’s parents’ home, Karl took another deep breath. 

“You know, I think my mom has a little crush on you.” Chris commented.

“What?” Karl gave him a horrified glance. “That’s not funny, Chris.”

“Either that or she’s been doing research. My sister said she was watching Dredd last week.” 

Karl went a little pale as Chris parked his car behind his sister’s. Katie was coming out of the side door by the driveway just as they got out of the car.

“Changing of the guard.” She smiled and went to hug her younger brother. Chris stuck out his lower lip in a pout. 

“You’re leaving. That’s not cool.” 

“Everybody at home is sick. I just stopped by for a minute anyway.” The woman smiled at Karl and gave him a quick squeeze around the shoulders. “Aunt Patti can’t wait to meet you.” she winked.

“Who?”  
What?”

Both men spoke at the same time, Karl in confusion, and Chris in horror.

“Aunt Patti is here?” Chris asked with a terrified whisper.

“Have fun!” Katie kissed her brother on the cheek, “But move your car first.”

With a groan, Chris turned and walked back to his vehicle.

“Who’s Aunt Patti?” Karl asked, thinking he probably didn’t want to know.

“She’s my mom’s sister. Chris is her favorite.” Karl listened to the tone of Katie’s voice and chuckled.

“I get the feeling you’re ok with that.” he said, watching Chris as he walked toward them.

“Thanks Chrissy.” she smiled.

“Shut up.” Chris barked through gritted teeth as his sister opened her car door. 

“Call me later!” She gave a final wave and Chris sighed, turning to look at Karl.

“I hear you’re her favorite.” Karl teased, laughing as Chris dropped his head in seeming resignation. “You’re my favorite too you know.” The older man leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

“What are the holidays without family, right?” Chris asked the question, with a weak smile.

“Exactly.” Karl brushed his lips against Chris’s in a soft kiss, and then took hold of his hand.

“Chrissy! Oh my god look at you! I swear you get more handsome every time I see you!” 

Karl moved out of the way as a tall woman of about sixty-five rushed toward Chris to envelope him in a too-tight hug.

“Hi Aunt Patti.” Chris’s greeting was muffled against the woman’s shoulder. Karl was surprised he could breathe, let alone speak at that moment.

“What is all this long hair? It was much shorter this summer.” The woman ran her hands through it, treating Chris as though he were a wayward five year old. Karl ducked his head so Chris wouldn’t see him smirking. 

“I’ve been growing it out.” Chris explained. Aunt Patti nodded, and then her eyes lit on Karl. 

“You must be Chrissy’s friend.” she exclaimed, a little bit too loudly. 

“I...yes ma’am…” 

Karl glanced at his younger lover, who stood by helplessly, as his fantasy of this first real meeting between his parents and the love of his life slipped through his fingers.

 

“You were in his movie, weren’t you?”  
Aunt Patti beamed at Chris, who turned red with embarrassment.

“His movie?” Karl was beginning to feel like he’d stepped into the twilight zone.

“Yes. Star Trek. I recognize you.”

“It wasn’t my movie Aunt Patti. The cast was…”

“Oh nonsense. You can’t have Star Trek without Captain Kirk can you?” The woman looked to Karl for confirmation and the tall man smiled. 

“No, you certainly can’t. I’m Karl by the way.” he held out his hand and the older woman smiled. 

“Your mother was right Chrissy. He is very handsome.”

Chris closed his eyes, praying for the ground to open up beneath him, and then when he opened them, caught sight of his mom coming out of the side door. He started to speak, but his aunt beat him to the punch.

“Look who I found out here Gwynne.” She put her arm around Chris and gave him another hug, as Karl looked on and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Hi hun, I didn’t know you were here already.”

“Hey Mom.” Chris looked pleadingly at his mother as she approached. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Karl.

“So nice to see you again Karl.” Chris’s mother took hold of his hand and the dark haired man actually blushed, nodding his head.

“Thank you Mrs. Pine. It’s lovely to see you as well ”

“Please call me Gwynne.” She smiled at him, and then took pity on her son. “Well, I came out to tell my sister good-bye, but you boys are welcome to go on in if you like.”

“I’m so sorry I can’t stay longer. I wish I’d known sooner that you were going to be here Chrissy...I did bring over some of that casserole that you like though.” 

“You did?” The blonde gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That’s great.”

Glancing at Karl, Chris tried to will him to start moving toward the house, but the man seemed rooted to the spot, smiling politely at the two women. After a moment however, it seemed he caught sight of Chris’s non-verbal queues. 

“Very nice to meet you.” Karl nodded to Chris’s aunt. “I’m going to have to make sure Chris leaves me some of your casserole to try.”

Aunt Patti practically glowed in the face of Karl’s charm. 

 

Once they were a safe distance away, Karl squeezed Chris’s hand just as he was about to say something. “Quiet until we get into the house sweetheart. She’s probably got bionic hearing.”

 

Chris shut the door behind them and leaned against it. “I can’t believe Katie didn’t warn me that she was going to be here.” he huffed.

“She’s your aunt Chris. She’s obviously very fond of you.”

“She still treats me like I’m five for Christ’s sake. The hugging and the…”

“The nickname?” Karl winked at him and Chris groaned. “Please don’t…” Chris begged. 

“Come on, Chrissy.” Karl whispered in his ear. “Introduce me to your dad.” Chris shivered at the sound of his childhood nickname coupled with Karl’s Kiwi accent. There was something very wrong about that combination, but he’d have to sort that out later. 

“Gwynne is the…” Chris’s dad stopped short when he saw his son standing in the kitchen. “Well look who’s here. Hey there kid.” Robert stepped forward and gave his son a hug. Chris returned it with a smile.

“Hey Dad. We just got here.”

“Did you see your sister?”

“I did.” Chris nodded, then wrinkled his nose. “Saw Aunt Patti too.”

The older man smiled and then looked over at Karl, who stood by watching the interaction between father and son.

“Hello Karl. I don’t know if you remember the last time we met…”

“Of course I do sir. It’s very nice to see you again.” Karl shook the man’s hand and ignored the nervousness he was feeling. 

“I’d ask you if you were all settled in LA, but you’ve already been here for three months, so if you aren’t in good shape by now…”

“I am sir...settled.” Karl cleared his throat, and tried not to feel awkward about the conversation he was having. 

“Your house is pretty close to where Chris lives, right?” The older man opened the refrigerator and surveyed the contents, taking out a beer and holding it out for Karl.

“Um...yes, it’s close by.” He glanced at Chris, not wanting to tell a lie about the fact that he really wasn’t living there, but, that fact notwithstanding, it was close in proximity to Chris’s residence. 

“Thank you.” he smiled politely and took the beer that he was offered.

“Get out of the refrigerator Bob.” Chris’s mother’s voice surprised the three men, who all turned to look at her. 

“I was just grabbing a beer.”

“Get out of the kitchen too so I can start dinner.” Gwynne waved her hand as though the action would truly make them disappear. “Take the boys out on the deck or something.”

Karl smiled inwardly at being referred to as a “boy” twice in the last twenty minutes. At forty-two, he was just coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t young anymore, but it was nice that Chris’s mom thought of him that way. It made him miss his own parents. 

The three men retired to the deck, with Chris asking his dad for details on the trip to Palm Springs that his parents had planned over Christmas.“

“Are Katie and Jeff going with you guys?” he asked.

“Not this time. They’re going to Lake Tahoe with Jeff’s family.” Robert glanced up at his son, “You could come if you wanted to...or we could stay here if…”

“Oh no Dad, don’t do that.” Chris glanced quickly at Karl but then continued. “You guys made these plans a long time ago. We’ll be fine.”

“I know you’ll be fine Chris.” Robert winked at his son. “Still gonna miss you on Christmas though.” When Chris ducked his head, Bob smiled. “You’ll get it if you have kids of your own someday.”

Catching the wistful look in Karl’s eyes at that statement, the elder Pine apologized. “I’m sorry. I guess I put my foot in it, didn’t I? I’m sure it’s a big adjustment being so far from your kids Karl. How many do you have?”

“Two boys.” Karl answered quietly. Chris shifted on the couch to move closer to Karl, but didn’t touch him. “I’m hoping they’ll be able to come visit next month before school starts up again.”

“Must be quite a change living in the desert too.” The man nodded to the view from his deck toward the barren landscape of a canyon and mountains in the distance. “New Zealand is such a gorgeous place.”

“California has a lot of beautiful things as well.” Chris blushed at Karl’s obvious compliment, and his dad smiled.

“Can’t argue with that. It’s what’s kept me here all these years.” 

Bob settled in his deck chair and took a swig of his beverage. “New Zealand is amazing though. Chris took me on a fishing trip there this past April. Most beautiful country I’ve ever seen! Poor guy didn’t catch one damn fish.” 

Bob shook his head as he and Chris shared a laugh at the memory. Karl watched with a grin, remembering the younger man’s frustration about this very thing when they had seen each other at the end of that trip. The guide had promised, Chris ranted at the time. He guaranteed it in fact. 

“Then wouldn’t you know it, on the last day, when Chris had to go to that stupid meeting, I got lucky and caught a big one. Still sorry you missed it Chrissy.”

Bob’s looked at the two men with smiling blue eyes, so like his son’s. His smile faltered when he saw the look of panic pass over Chris’s face. 

“Meeting?” Karl looked confused. 

“It was some post-production thing for Zachariah...wasn’t it?” Chris’s father questioned his own memory as his son’s face turned beet red.

“Um...actually Dad…”

“I’m sorry Mr. Pine.” Karl interrupted suddenly, and Chris went from flushed to pale. “Chris was with me on the last day of your trip.” The tall man cleared his throat nervously, not quite looking Robert in the eye. “I was...I was going through some personal things at the time, and I asked him if we could spend a couple of days together.”

Bob sat silently, taking this in, as Karl continued his apology. “I’m so sorry to have cut your time with Chris short. I thought…”

“It’s alright,” The older man waved his hand in dismissal. “It was one day. If you needed support I’m glad Chris was there.” The older man smiled, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was now thick between the two younger men. 

“Thank you.” Karl gave a tense smile and then moved to get up. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to…”

“It’s uh, down the hall that’s off to your right when you go inside.” Bob explained.

Karl gave a nod and walked through the sliding glass doors without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get the benefit of wisdom from Chris's parents.

Chis sat silently, elbows on his knees, his head bowed in embarrassment. He could feel the weight of his father’s gaze. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Chris shook his head almost imperceptibly, and his father continued. “I was upset that we had to cut things short, but like I said, it was one day. I knew you had a lot going on so…” Robert sighed, clearly at a loss as to why his son hadn’t been honest with him. 

“You could have explained to me what was going on Chris . I know the distance must have been hard on both of you...you should have just said something.”

“It’s...it was complicated Dad. He wasn’t...he wasn’t separated yet, and I didn’t want to disappoint you…”

“So it’s better to lie?” his father interjected.

“No…”

“The problem with lying is getting caught. Judging by Karl’s reaction, I’m guessing he didn’t know the whole story either.”

“He was already insisting that we skip seeing each other when I told him I was there with you…” Chris began to explain. 

“So you told him I was ok with it.”

“I needed to see him Dad. He and Natalie were on the verge of splitting up and he…”

“Can I ask you a question?” his father spoke quietly, and Chris nodded, dreading what might come next.

“Does Karl’s wife...ex-wife...did she know…”

Chris ran a hand over his face, feeling his stomach twist into knots. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you.”

Robert didn’t respond. He simply waited for Chris to continue. “I love him Dad, but I wouldn’t...I’m not a homewrecker if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m just want to understand a couple of things Chris, that’s all.”

 

“He was committed to his marriage. They had other problems too Dad. Not just me.”

Robert listened as Chris took a steadying breath. “He called me the first day we go to New Zealand, and I…”

“It’s alright Chris. I remember what it’s like. I just wish you had been honest with me at the start. Maybe I could have helped you somehow.”

“I’m sorry Dad.” Chris looked up at his father, who stood up to stretch his legs. The older man reached out his hand and pulled Chris to his feet, and into a hug. “I think you’d better go apologize to Karl too.”

 

“What did you say is in this?” Chris could hear Karl asking the question around a mouthful of food.

“Canned green beans, cream of mushroom soup, a little pepper and fried onions.”

“It’s amazing.” he breathed. 

Chris walked into the kitchen, caught between shock and disgust, as he watched Karl wolf down a bowl of his aunt Patti’s ‘go to’ holiday dish: green bean casserole. Karl turned to see Chris’s expression and grabbed a paper napkin to wipe at his mouth.

“Hi,” he faltered, swallowing down his last bite. “I was just...just chatting with your mom.”

“Hey.” Chris felt a wave of love and guilt wash over him in the same instant. What part of fibbing...no...lying to this beautiful man had seemed like a good idea? Karl had moved from the other side of the fucking planet, to be with him, and he was nothing but a stupid liar. 

Chris watched Karl looking dejectedly into his empty bowl and felt like an even bigger asshole because he hated that grey-green slop that his aunt threw together every Thanksgiving and Christmas. 

“You can have more if you like Karl. Chris never eats it, so there’s plenty.” Gwynne gave her son the side eye and Karl stared at him in disbelief.

“You don’t like it?” he asked incredulously.

“Not...not really, no.”

“Shh…” Gwynne winked at Karl as she took his bowl. “Don’t tell Aunt Patti.”  
“Before you dive in,” Bob stepped up and put a hand on Karl’s shoulder, “Why don’t we take a walk?”

“Dad,” Chris pushed himself up from the wall and moved to stop the disaster that he could see happening here.

“It’s alright Chris. Karl and I haven’t really had a chance to chat yet.”

“Can I just...can we just have a minute, please?” 

Chris’s gaze was focused on Karl, as if he expected the man to say no, but Karl placed his fresh helping of green bean casserole on the counter and ducked around his boyfriend’s father to follow Chris into the hearth room off the kitchen.

Unfortunately for Chris however, it seemed Karl was done with the conversation before they’d even started.

You’re dad’s waiting,” Karl said, glancing back toward the kitchen, with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

“I’m sorry.” Chris whispered, his blue eyes pleading as he looked at Karl. 

The older man let out a sigh, but before he could say anything else, Gwynne appeared in the doorway. 

“Why don’t you come sit with me for a few minutes Chris? It’s seems like it’s been ages since we’ve had a chance to talk.”

“Sure Mom.” Chris looked up a Karl for another long moment, but then turned away. He sat down at the breakfast bar, silent as his father and Karl walked out of the room.

“Well, if this is any indication, I can’t wait to see what the conversation is like at dinner.” Gwynne smiled at her youngest child, and Chris couldn’t help but give a small smile in return. 

 

“Mr Pine, I really…”

“Please stop calling me that. You moved halfway across the world to be closer to my son. I think you can call me by my first name.”

“Yes sir.”  
“Do I really make you that nervous?” Bob asked. Truth be told, he was actually a little star struck at the idea of having Karl Urban over for dinner.

“Uh...I’m not...I’m not sure how I should answer that.”

Bob laughed, and Karl allowed himself to relax just a bit. “Well, considering what just happened, I’d love it if you would answer honestly.”

Now it was Karl’s turn to laugh, even if it was a bit ruefully. “Honestly, I am nervous. I’m nervous, and now I feel like you think we have something to hide...Chris and I, because he didn’t…

“Because he got caught?” Bob chuckled and shook his head. “That kid. He’s always been a terrible liar. Either because of the guilt, or because he got his facts mixed up. He was always bad at remembering about lying to cover up your original lie. The whole compounding thing…”

Karl listened intently as Bob continued, talking about his only son. “This is gonna sound crazy, but...the fact that he lied to me and then kept it to himself all this time…” the older man silently shook his head, and Karl felt confused, as though this was some sort of backhanded compliment. 

“There is one other thing I want you to know.” Karl cleared his throat as Chris’s father listened. “My decision to move here wasn’t something that I took lightly...this relationship means...it means everything to me. I love your son.”

“Good.” Chris’s father spoke slowly, and Karl held his gaze, as an understanding developed between the two of them. “ A good relationship takes an extreme amount of time and effort, as I’m sure you know.”

“Yes..yes I do.” Karl agreed. He started to say something else, but Bob held up a hand, keeping him quiet.

“Chris loves everybody, but I don’t think he’s ever been in love, until now.” The man watched as Karl listened. “I think maybe he’s finally found the person that he’s willing to risk his heart for.”

Karl had to let this statement sink in before he could say anything, finally taking a stuttering breath before he spoke. “I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”

“You have to take care of each other Karl. You’ll both make mistakes, but just...just be kind to each other. That’s the secret.”

 

“All I was thinking about was a chance to see Karl. He’d sounded so upset and alone. I just…” Chris shook his head, wondering how this afternoon had gone to hell at such lightening speed. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Gwynne smiled. “You made a mistake. You had good intentions.” She fussed over the pots that were cooking on the stove as she talked.

“Don’t make this ok Mom. I lied.”

“You did, and now you have to face the consequences.” She watched as Chris buried his head in his hands and muttered a curse word.

“Honey, don’t be so dramatic. It’s not the end of the world.”

Chris glanced up at his mother. “Don’t be dramatic? Have you met me?”

“You lied because the man that you loved needed you. There are worse things Chris.”

“You don’t understand Mom. He’s worked so hard to be honest in all of this. He wanted to be sure that his marriage was officially over before we moved forward with our relationship...for the boys, and so that things could be different this time. For both of us.”

“Honesty is important to him then. That’s good to know.”

Chris nodded. “He and Natalie had...they had some issues around that. Even at the beginning of their relationship. They had different views on a lot of things.”

“And what about the two of you? Do you feel like you’re in synch with each other?”

Chris nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

Gwynne was quiet as Chris sat, obviously trying to sort out his thoughts. “He’s so amazing Mom. I was afraid when he moved here things would be different. They are different, obviously, but their better. It doesn’t even seem real sometimes.”

“Are you waiting for the bottom to drop out?” Chris’s cheek’s colored at the question. His mother put down the spoon she was stirring with, and moved to take a seat next to him. 

“This is the good part honey. Don’t waste it.”

“Can I ask you something?” Chris’s voice was barely above a whisper. He glanced at his mother, and seeing her nod, he continued. “Have you ever wanted something...so much, and for so long...and then when you get it, it’s not what you thought it would be?” Chris huffed out a little laugh as his mother listened. “I’ve spent six years, watching him from afar, with his kids and his family. I didn’t think it was possible that he could love me too, but he did...he does...and it’s amazing, and overwhelming, and awesomely terrifying all at once. It’s so much more than I ever thought I would have.” Chris’s eyes clouded up, but he blinked away the tears, not wanting emotion to get in his way as he struggled to explain himself. 

“I don’t want to lose this Mom. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Oh Chrissy.” Gwynne put her arms around her youngest child, hugging him close. “If he loves you half as much as I think he does, you’re not going to lose anything. You’ll both make mistakes, but getting past them is part of what makes a relationship richer. That’s part of the fun.”

“Is that your official stance as a therapist, or is this wisdom just reserved for your children?” Chris asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

“Your father and I have been married a long time. He is often a pain in my butt, and I know I’m not the easiest person to live with, but you what? Even when I am about ready to kill him, he can make me laugh, or do something that reminds me why I said yes in the first place. If you never screw up, then you never grow.”

“Point taken.” Chris glanced toward the hearth room, as Karl and Bob were returning from the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to post! Even though we are past Christmas, I hope some of you still want to see how this turns out. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris explains the reasons for his dishonesty to Karl.

“So the poor guy is just sitting there, looking around in shock, and Chris is the first one to run up to him and offer to help. All innocence and concern. It was priceless!” Karl’s laughter drifts into the kitchen and Chris feels the knot in his stomach loosen just a touch.

“I’m surprised you guys ever got the movie made. When did any work get done?” Bob asked the question in amusement as the pair came around the corner. 

“We managed.” Karl responded as he glanced affectionately in Chris’s direction. 

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about?” the blond asked. 

“No, I don’t think you do.” Karl winked at him and gave a genuine smile. When Chris saw the dimples, he relaxed a bit more, and slid off of the bar stool he was sitting on. 

“Bob, why don’t you help me take the plates and silverware to the other room.” Gwynne’s attempt to give the two younger men a bit of privacy was fairly obvious, but Chris didn’t mind. Karl took a step in his direction as the younger man came toward him.

“Is everything…” Chris faltered, and wanted to reach for Karl’s hand, but kept himself in check for the moment. He didn’t want to think about what it would feel like if Karl moved away from his touch. 

“Everything’s good, yeah. Just a bit of a chat.” Karl’ accent seemed more pronounced all of a sudden, which Chris took as a sign that he was either nervous, upset, or tired. Maybe all three.

“Karl, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...I mean…” Chris floundered again before the dark-haired man put a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

“Not now. Let’s enjoy dinner with your mom and dad.” Chris let out a sigh of resignation and nodded, but when he turned away, Karl held on to his arm. “We’ll talk later, OK?”

Chris searched the handsome Kiwi’s face for a moment, and then spoke. “Ok.” He leaned in closer and brushed his lips tentatively against the corner of Karl’s mouth. “

“Love you.” 

“Don’t you forget it.” Karl whispered back. He gave Chris’s arm one more squeeze and then moved over to the stove to grab what was left of the green bean casserole. 

The dinner went much as Chris had hoped it would. Conversation was easy and light, and it was obvious that his parents enjoyed Karl’s company. The evening ended with the promise of another get together in the very near future.

“Maybe we should invite your aunt too, Chris.” Gwynne smiled and put an arm around her son. 

“Huh?” Chris stared at his mom, not understanding the comment.

“She could bring the green bean casserole.”

Karl’s eyes lit up at the prospect, while Chris did an eyeroll that would have made any teenager proud.

“I’d take the recipe if that would be easier.” Karl offered.

 

Karl took over the driving duties for the car ride home, while Chris rested his head against the back of the seat, fidgeting with his seat belt buckle. About the tenth time that he unbuckled and rebuckled, Karl reached over to still his hand.

“Sorry.” Chris mumbled. Karl said nothing, concentrating on the dark winding route back home.  
Chris’s stomach was in knots again. He knew that they had to talk about what had happened earlier in the evening, but dreaded it all the same. Still, when they had arrived home and Karl had set the tea kettle on the stove without a word, Chris couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Can we talk now?” he asked, his eyes showing the uneasiness that he felt. He hated conflict, especially with Karl, but there would be no way around this.

“I don’t understand Chris.” Karl turned to look at him and leaned against the countertop. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you…”

“I did tell you.” Chris interrupted, an edge already coming out in his voice. “I did. I told you that I could change plans on the last day, but as soon as you found out I was there with my dad you were already telling me that we didn’t need to see each other. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“So lying was the best option then?” 

Chris was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a fancy way to say it. In the end he decided the simplest answer was the best. “Yes. If it meant I got to see you, then yes it was.”

Karl shook his head and turned back to the tea kettle, which was now giving off a shrill whistle. He remembered the conversation very well. He and Natalie had pretty much agreed that they were done, but there was still that last gasp of hope that maybe something could be salvaged, if only for the boys, or because of the fact that they truly did care about each other, even if Karl had questioned for a long time whether or nort he was truly in love with his wife. 

He’d called Chris on a particularly bad day, just needing to hear the other man’s voice. He hadn’t seen Chris in person since the younger man had wrapped up filming of “Z is for Zachariah” eight weeks earlier. It was during filming of the movie that the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other, but out of respect for Karl’s marriage and the boys, they didn’t pursue their relationship. Karl took some time to to take stock of his situation, feeling Chris’s absence from his life almost like a physical pain. When the blond surprised him with the fact that he was actually in Auckland, Karl practically broke down on the phone. 

Once he found out however,that Chris was in New Zealand to spend time with his father, Karl had insisted that he would not intrude on their time together. He supposed that when Chris contacted him again to say that his dad had returned early, he should have known that something was up, but, he was so happy at the prospect of being with Chris, even for a couple of days, that he didn’t question anything. He and Chris met at a secluded resort, and Karl revealed that he was going to ask Natalie for a legal separation. The pair had consummated their relationship, and the rest, as they say, was history. 

“Are you going to tell me that you wish that weekend hadn’t happened?” Chris asked.

“Of course not.” Karl scoffed. “That time was...I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” The softness in his voice squeezed at Chris’s heart. “I just don’t like that it started with a lie is all.”

Chris ran a sweaty hand over his face and let out a breath that he’d been holding. “I’m sorry. I should have told you...I meant to, but once I got there and I saw you,” Chris put out his hands in supplication, needing Karl to understand. “I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. It was all so perfect and I knew if I said anything, that would ruin it.”

“Chris…”

“I spent five years loving you. Most of that time I didn’t even think there was a possibility that we could be...that you could love me too. Once I found out that you did, nothing else was that important.”

Karl sat down the mug of tea that he’d just poured and took two steps toward his partner, reaching out to take Chris’s hands and pull him even closer. 

“No one has ever loved me like you do.” His voice was rough with unexpected emotion, and Chris felt his chest tighten at the sound. “No one ever will.” Karl brought Chris’s hands up to his lips and kissed his chapped knuckles.

“I’d do anything for you. You have to know that.” 

“Even lie to your dad so you can spend forty-eight hours with me?”

“I’d have done it for one hour.” Chris whispered. At his admission, Karl made a sound that was something between and chuckle and a whimper. He wasn’t sure what had made him so emotional all of a sudden, but he felt like he was about to cry. 

“I know how hard you’ve worked to be upfront with me about everything, and that means the world to me. I swear to you, I haven’t kept anything else from you, Karl. I swear.”

Karl nodded, knowing in his bones that Chris was telling the truth. 

“I just, I missed you so much, and I didn’t know where we stood, if you were going to try to make a go of it for the kids or…”

Karl shook his head. “I knew what I wanted even before you wrapped up filming. Once you were gone, there was no question really. I just wanted to take some time to talk over things with Natalie. He looked at Chris, and seeing the understanding in his eyes, Karl took a deep breath. “I wanted you to be sure too.”

Chris smiled and pulled the other man close in an embrace. “I’ve been sure since that first night that we talked six years ago.” He kissed Karl’s temple and then nuzzled his warm neck. “I’m so glad I found you.”

Karl ran his hands down Chris’s back and moved to kiss him. Chris sighed when their lips met and parted, letting himself get lost in the magic that was Karl’s tongue. After a few blissful moments however, he pulled back.

“What?” Karl asked, already moving in for another kiss. 

“There is one other thing…” Chris began hesitantly.

“What?” Karl said the word again, dreading what might be in store, because you could never be sure what Chris was up to.

“Do you really like that casserole?” Chris said the sentence with utter disdain, and it took a moment for Karl to think clearly.

“Casserole? Your aunt’s casserole?”

Chris nodded.

“How can you not like it?” Karl said incredulously. “It’s fucking ambrosia!”

“It’s grey-green pig slop! Those onions aren’t even real, they’re just…”

“Is this a deal breaker Pine?” Karl’s hazel eyes twinkled with amusement even as his eyebrows furrowed in mock annoyance.

“Not a deal breaker per se,” Chris shrugged. “I just...I don’t feel like I know you anymore.” 

“Is that so?” Karl took a step away from the younger man, continuing to act shocked. 

“Just being...honest.” Chris winked, wondering if he was pushing his luck with the joke given their previous conversation. 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Karl advanced on him and Chris backed away. He gasped  
in surprise when Karl grabbed his wrist at the last second.

“If you feel like we’re strangers, maybe we ought to get reaquainted.” Karl let the phrase hang in the air while Chris’s blue eyes moved over him in obvious appraisal.

“What did you have in mind Mr. Urban?” Karl jerked him a little closer, drowning out Chris’s gasp with a rough kiss. “Come with me and you’ll find out.”

His heated whisper made Chris shiver with desire. “I’d follow you anywhere.” he smiled as he let Karl pull him out of the kitchen and toward their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to finish this. Hope there are folks who will read and enjoy the end. Thanks to WeWillSpockYou for her critique and constant encouragement. She is a inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to We Will Spock You for her head cannon that it's love at first bite when Karl discovers THE American holiday dish - Green Bean Casserole. From that thought, this fic was born. I was also inspired by Chris's recent Jimmy Kimmel interview, in which he discussed taking his dad on a fly fishing trip to New Zealand!
> 
> Happy Holidays to all - Here's to more Urbine in 2015!
> 
> **Chapter 3 is in the works**


End file.
